toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Opera Singer
Opera Singer is the level seven Sound gag. It succeeds the Foghorn. General The Opera Singer can be obtained once the toon earns a total of 10,000 Sound skill points. Reaching the end of the Sound track will change the meter to "500 to Go!". The Opera Singer does a maximum damage of "90". If grown on a tree and is organic, the maximum damage increases by nine. As with all Sound gags, the Opera Singer targets all cogs and does not get a lure bonus for hitting the cog. A toon can carry a maximum of one Opera Singer. As with all level seven gag, to obtain another Opera Singer, the toon must fill the "500 to Go!" meter to zero and must not have another Opera Singer in possession. The toon can also plant all seven Sound gags in their garden and harvest the Opera Singer when mature. Skill points As a level seven gag, the Sound track meter will convert to a "500 to Go!" meter. With this meter, when the meter reaches "0 to Go!", the toon can earn another Opera Singer gag if not already in possession. If an Opera Singer is already in possession, the meter will stay at "0 to Go!" until it is used. Animation #The toon will pull out a megaphone, and the head of a female Opera Singer will appear from the end. #The toon will "pull" the megaphone back (as if taking a large breath) and bring it forward to the targeted cogs. #The Opera Singer sound effect is heard as sound waves emit from the toon using the gag. #A sound effect similar to glass shattering is also heard, as white triangles spread out on the cogs' heads (suggesting that something inside their head has broken), and they appear stunned for a few seconds. #The cogs will either return back to normal or be destroyed. Trivia *If the toon using the opera singer has No color, the head of the Opera Singer will be white. *This gag is the only offensive level 7 gag that does not have the capability to destroy a level 11 cog alone, even if it is organic. **Even when organic, this gag will only destroy a level 8 cog. **The Opera Singer is the only level seven gag that does damage under 100. **Even if organic, it is still weaker than any other non-organic level 7 gag. *Sometimes, the shattering of glass will be heard even before the opera singer starts to sing. This is a reference to an opera singers ability to shatter glass with her voice alone. *Surprisingly, the opera singer is louder than a foghorn, whereas in the real world, the foghorn is used to call other ships who are lost in the fog and which is obviously louder than an opera singer. *The Opera Singer appears to be some sort of Viking type of Toon with blonde braids and other Viking features about her, perhaps some clothing items appearing in the future. *Without bonus damage, using two Opera Singers (one organic) and a Bugle is enough to defeat four level 12 cogs. *Opera Singer is the only sound gag that can turn a level 12 cog's light orange in one hit. In other languages Gallery Screenshot-Mon-Aug-06-09-17-07-2012-32841.jpg Category:Gags Category:Sound gags Category:Level 7 gags Category:Affects all cogs Category:High accuracy gags Category:Gags with fixed damage Category:Overpowering gags